An Angel and His Lover Boy
by gallifrey-companion
Summary: After a regular hunt, Gabriel appears in Sam's room and he has something to tell the hunter


It had been just a regular hunt, when it happened. A simple salt-n-burn in the east. Dean had taken on the job of distracting the ghost in the house it was haunting as Sam went to work on the grave. He had Dean on speakerphone, the phone perched on the top of the grave stone. Sam dug with a smirk on his face as he heard various forms of "Come on, bitch!" and "Dammit, Sammy, hurry up!" came through the phone.

They had finished easily enough; though if asked Sam would deny waiting a bit longer to listen to Dean swear at the persistent ghost before torching the thing. Sam headed back to the motel to shower and clean up while Dean headed to the nearest bar for a drink. Cas hadn't been around in a few weeks and Dean was turning his loneliness to the bottle. Sam knew the angel would be back soon, so he did not worry too much.

As he toweled his long hair dry with the thin towels provided, he absently turned on the television, hoping for a good movie to watch. He and dean had been going nonstop for two weeks and he need some time to relax. A Star Wars marathon seemed to be running on the science channel.

It was a warm late June night so all Sam wore was a pair of low rising pajama pants. His feet were bare and he buried his toes in the soft rug on the floor. Settling down with a new Game of Thrones book, he didn't move for almost two hours.

When he finally did get up, he stretched his arms over his head, his muscles taunt.

Someone whistled. "Damn, chocolate chip, someone has definitely been eating well."

Sam spun around, grabbing a gun from its place on the coffee table. He held at chest level to the man who was leaning against the counter of the small room, sucking on a strawberry lollipop.

Gabriel.

The trickster looked nearly the same as last time Sam saw him, laying on the floor of the warehouse. The only difference was the change of clothing and lack of stab wound (Though Sam was glad for that). He had to same smirk and twinkly eyes and he held himself in the usual cocky manner.

Sam cocked his gun.

"How the hell are you alive?" He asked his voice rough. Sam had taken it hard when the angel died for them. He had just realized his feelings for him when the angle was ripped away from him.

"I'm an archangel and a trickster, honey. Old Lucifer wasn't going to kill me that easily." Gabriel replied. He pushed himself off the counter and swaggered over to Sam. He had already thrown his gun back onto the table and watched Gabriel.

"What do you want with me then?" His voice was hoarse, which only made Gabriel smirk more.

"Why, Sammy Boy, are you afraid of me?" Gabriel taunted, moving closer still. He was about two feet from the tall hunter now.

"No."

"Oh?" Another step. "Then what are you feeling?"

"Why do you care? You never seemed to before." Sam remarked making Gabriel's jaw clench.

"That's exactly the opposite of what I felt."

"Then what did you feel then?"

Gabriel was standing right in front of Sam now. His head only came to his shoulder but he radiated the confidence and power of an archangel. If he wanted to, he could have leaned onto Sam.

"Many things, sugar plum." He murmured. "Excitement, nervousness,"

"About what?" Sam asked. He was watching the angel and could feel a blush rising at the closeness.

"This," And with that, Gabriel rose onto his toes and lightly pressed his lips to Sam's.

His lips were soft and slightly chapped but Sam did not care. He tasted lake the strawberry and chocolate, a strange combination at seemed very Gabriel. After a moment he pulled back and lowered himself back down.

"Oh," Sam said, rather stupidly. His cheeks were red and he could not look away from the trickster. Likewise, the trickster was searching his face, trying to figure out if he liked it or not.

"And?"

"I-I" Sam fumbled for the right words. "I didn't think you liked me like that."

"Didn't want to admit it either," Gabriel replied. "I don't like getting attached. But you, cupcake, are so very likeable."

Sam blushed again.

"I-I've never been with a man before." Sam admitted.

"Then don't worry, buttercup, it's easy, I'll make everything perfect."Gabriel promised and leaned up to kiss him again.

Sam was starting to believe him.


End file.
